


Awkward Encounters

by ConfusedPython



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drinking, First fic in a new fandom, I may delete it, It does provide nice background information though, M/M, Michael and Luke don't know each other, Or recognise each other, Slightly less drunk!Luke, This is basically a prelude, This is just an introduction kinda thing, depending which part two you prefer, drunk!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPython/pseuds/ConfusedPython
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael needs to get away, so he goes out for a drink. He doesn't expect a hot guy to take him home though</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night 'Before'

**Author's Note:**

> 1st fic, come talk over at Confused-Python

Sometimes you just need a break from everything. That’s what Michael had set out to get when he left for the pub that night. After downing a few (exact number unknown) shots the lights looked brighter. The room looked prettier than it had when he’d walked in.  
He cast his eye around the room checking out the other patrons. A small group of people were grinding against each other to the beat of the music over the speakers. But they looked too far gone to be helpful to Michael tonight. He wanted someone aware enough to get him off, but gone enough to not question it. Kinda like he was right now.  
A cold blast of air brought his attention to the door someone was walking in through. A fairly attractive someone in the dim lights who had captured Michael’s attention for the moment. When all he took from the bar was a beer before walking away Michael lost interest; that’s not enough to get drunk on.  
However when the barman cut Michael off the attractive blond was standing next to him, returning 3 empty beer bottles. Moments away from being forced to leave he knew that he would have to stand and walk away. But with how much he’d had to drink that wasn’t going to work that well anymore. Unless he used it to his advantage. So before the blond moved away Michael shot up from his seat, turned, went to take a step and promptly fell on the stranger.  
The fall was a little more uncoordinated than he’d planned it to be, but effective all the same.  
“Are you alright mate?” the tall blond asked.  
Michael opened his mouth with some smart reply but he was a lot more drunk than he thought. Looking down at the drunk man with his arms still wrapped tightly around him to stop him falling further the stranger sighed.  
“Come on; let’s get you out of here.” With some effort they both managed to walk out of there. Although it was more of a stumble on Michael’s part. He was mumbling on the way out, still working on his pick up line. However, his alcohol ridden brain was starting to realise that given he was now walking out of the pub with this man, he didn’t need it.  
“Where do you live?” The stranger asked when they were both clipped into his car.  
Michael, who had been busy staring at the blond the whole time he’d been helping him couldn’t focus on his words, so said the first thing that came to mind: “Even if there wasn't any gravity on earth, I would still fall for you.” Even managing to throw a sleazy wink at the end.  
This caused another sigh from the stranger and he started the car. “I’ll take you back to my place, you can sleep on the couch.”  
This sentence seemed to reach Michael’s brain and he didn’t like it much. The time in the cold may also have helped make him more aware. “But what if I want to sleep with you?” There may have been a whine in his voice, but he was drunk, can’t blame him for that.  
“You’re drunk, I’m the last guy that would do anything like that.” Was his reply. And aside from the radio on low that was all communication for the drive. When they pulled up at a dark house the stranger dragged a pouting Michael from his car and helped him into the flat.  
The blond dumped the drunk on the couch.  
“Wait here, I’ll go get you a blanket and a pillow.”  
But remembering their earlier conversation Michael stumbled after him as quietly as he could. Arriving at an empty bedroom the blond grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and was moving to pick up a blanket from the floor when he noticed Michael standing in the doorway. He had hands on either side of the door frame, half lidded eyes and a smirk playing on his lips.  
He was swaying slightly, but looked aware enough now to know what he was doing. The blond had frozen next to the bed, having seen just how good the drunk looked. Being a little star struck he was too slow to react when Michael lunged for him, pushing them both onto the bed.  
“I get what I want, and I want you.” He whispered into the blond’s ear and the blond couldn’t quite find it in him to resist when Michael started to attack his neck with his lips.


	2. Already Falling in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The favourite ending as chosen by you guys

Michael woke up with a hangover and someone’s arms wrapped around him. When he decided it was time to move he discovered his own arms were wrapped around this stranger. After moving around a little more (and a glance around the sun lit room to confirm) he realised he was naked. In the same bed as the stranger.   
“Stop fucking moving.” the man’s voice in his ear made Michael shiver and the tighter grip the man employed made him grin like an idiot in his sleepy state.   
“As much as I would love to stay here all day, I have a killer headache right now.” Michael whispered.  
“Why do you think I plan on staying here all day?”   
“While I think that’s a brilliant idea, I have to take a piss.”   
The stranger groaned into Michael shoulderblades before sitting up. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. While he was doing this Michael took the opportunity to stare and he had to admit; his drunk self really could pick the hot ones. But in this state, with his hair all mussed up eyes barely open and pale skin lit by sunlight, Michael could see that he was also pretty damn cute.   
“Come on.” He said and grabbed Michael’s hand and a blanket and pulled him towards the door.  
“Um, how about some clothes?” The stranger stared blankly into Michael’s eyes.  
“Huh?”   
Not knowing how to put it to him, Michael put his arms on the strangers, slowly pushing up to his shoulders, then down his chest, finally coming to a rest on the hipbones that Michael remembered leaving some marks on the pervious night.   
“Oh.” This whisper sounded different to the others, part of that might have something to do with the slight movement he felt against his own hip.   
“Right, clothes.” The blond dragged the two of them over to a set of draws and pulled a pair of boxes out for the both of them. Michael figured that was enough for the moment and slipped an arm around the waist of the other man as he opened the door. However when they got to the door of the kitchen the blond froze, then started pushing Michael back the way they had come.  
“And good morning to you too Lukey!” A voice called from the kitchen. “Who's your friend?”  
“Fuck off Calum!” ‘Lukey’ yelled back, causing the both of them to wince. “The toilet is through that door.” He pointed to the door across the hall. Michael went to move for it, when a strong hand gripped his bicep.  
“Water or coffee?”   
“Just a water thanks.”  
“Alright.”   
When Michael reemerged, feeling relieved he walked back to the kitchen and froze, much like Lukey (so his name was probably Luke) had done only minutes ago. The reason for this being the two men sitting at the bench. The most shocking part of this being that fact that Michael’s own roommate was one of them.   
“Here, drink this.” Luke said passing him a glass of water and a couple of pills Michael hoped were panadol.   
“Thanks.” After Michael put the glass back on the bench, Luke offered him some of the sheet and they covered themselves more appropriately in front of their friends who were pretending not to see the scene in front of them.   
Eventually they settled themselves with Michael on Luke’s lap with the blanket draped over the both of them.  
“You two sorted yourselves out now?” Calum asked.   
“Yeah, I think we’re good.” Luke grinned.  
“Well I can call off the search party now.” Ashton said, Michael roommate.  
“Huh?” Michael asked.  
“You didn’t come home or text or call to tell me where you were.” He sounded a little worried, but that made sense.   
“Sorry, I was busy.” Calum laughed.  
“We noticed mate, believe me.” Ash was laughing now too and Michael could feel Luke burying his head between Michael’s shoulder and neck.   
“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” Calum asked.  
“Why don’t you introduce yours first?” Luke shot back.  
“This is Ashton, an old friend.”  
“And the roommate of Mikey there.” Ash said with a grin.  
“You’re turn Luke.” Calum prompted after a minute.  
“I don’t recall ever getting around to names last night.” Luke whispered into Michael’s ear.  
“We didn’t” He whispered back eliciting a laugh from Luke.  
“Well hello, I’m Luke.”   
“MIchael.” He replied feeling a little silly. Shouldn’t they have done this before sleeping together. But it seemed Luke was putting that behind them and was offering his hand for a handshake.  
“Oh my god, you guys didn’t even introduce each other?!” Calum cried. “Holy shit!”  
“I’ll say.” Ashton agreed.  
“Can you get up now?” Luke whined beneath him.  
“Am I really that fat?” Michael asked, pretending to be hurt.  
“No, but my ass really took a beating last night.”  
“Sorry.”  
“I don’t mind; I enjoyed it.”   
“If the two of you are going to be like that, maybe you should go back to bed.” Calum to them.  
“I like that idea.” Michael said standing. “What do you say?”  
“I say let’s go.”


End file.
